


Padre e hija

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana nunca había sopesado una reacción semejante, pero, en realidad, no le molestaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padre e hija

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Padre e hija**

 

Lo cierto es que Cana nunca había sopesado una reacción semejante, pero debía admitir que, en realidad, no le molestaba. Porque finalmente podía sentir lo que era un abrazo y podía disfrutarlo junto a Gildarts.

Las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a escurrirse por su rostro sin importarle que Lucy, Natsu y Happy estuvieran cerca viéndolos. La calidez del abrazo, las promesas de Gildarts de nunca alejarse, la suave brisa que desprendía las hojas de los árboles y que caían lentamente sobre ellos dos… Sin dudas esto era mucho más de lo que la maga de las cartas mágicas hubiera podido desear.

Sin embargo, un profundo dolor comenzó a aflorar desde su pecho mientras lo que antes eran suaves sollozos ahora se convertían en un fuerte y necesitado llanto. Tanto años perdidos cuando pudieron haber estado disfrutando de esta cercanía como padre e hija.

Gildarts hacía lo que podía para calmarla, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza, aunque lo único que conseguía era despeinarla al enredársele los dedos en el largo cabello castaño de la Alberona.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras la impotencia ascendía por su cuerpo. No podía creer lo ciego que había estado todo este tiempo. ¡Si el parecido entre Cana y su madre era abismal! Realmente era un idiota, pero tener a la joven muchacha entre sus brazos, buscando consuelo por tantos años de soledad… Haría lo imposible por ella, por Cana, por su niña.

Por un largo tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados y en silencio, contentándose de estar con el otro al fin. Cana sabía lo difícil que sería pero, al parecer, Gildarts estaba dispuesto a tomar su rol como se debía y formar una familia, la que siempre debieron haber sido. Y, a pesar de que Cana nunca había soñado con un final mejor que éste, debía admitir que estaba feliz con Gildarts.

Feliz de poder estar con su padre.


End file.
